pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Raticate
Vs. Raticate is the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 6/17/2018. Story At Professor Elm’s lab in New Bark Town, Dawn Berlitz is slumped over on a stool, using her arm to hold her head up. She is wearing her original attire, with a white sleeveless undershirt under a black top and pink skirt, and wearing pink boots. Professor Elm has gone a rant, originally speaking directly to Dawn but now zoned out as he speaks. Elm: But, there is little scientific consensus on how friendship allows Pokémon to evolve. Most Pokémon evolve through battle and experience, with extreme circumstances allowing for them to evolve earlier than necessary, such as to protect their trainer. This could be considered friendship as well, but how is this identified as different from regular evolution? I have deduced that this term of happiness should be better explained as “emotional attachment.” That is, Pokémon that evolve from happiness can only evolve from a strong emotional bond with their trainer. To be considered one with their Pokémon and for their emotions to regulate the same to the same scenarios as their trainers. This is what differentiates them from Pokémon that simply evolve via battle. Lyra: Professor! Professor Elm gasps and gulps, as if realizing what had happened. Elm: Oh my! Did I go off again? Dawn slips, the jerk of her head waking her up. She shoots up to have regal posture, as if she had been in this position for the entire speech. Dawn: Yes. It seems as if your research is vastly different than Professor Rowan’s on evolution. He is focused on learning new techniques of evolution, while you seem to be trying to define the more obscure methods. Elm: Yes. I guess that’s a good way of putting it. Dawn: Well, the Berlitz Foundation has decided to assist the Pokémon Association specifically through funding research. All the foundation asks for in return is invitations to all dissertations and presentations of new research and supporting our cause of spreading our name. Elm: Ah, yes yes. That would be extraordinary! I would love to be able to afford more assistants. It has only been Lyra here for the last few years after Joey left on his journey. Lyra: (Offended) You say that as if I haven’t been enough! I break my back keeping this place running! Elm: Oh, yes you do! But your support is much appreciated, Ms. Berlitz. Dawn: Please. Call me Dawn. And here. Dawn stands, reaching into her bag and pulling out a business card. Dawn: Call this number, and they’ll get you all set up to receive funds. Elm: Thank you. By the way, Lyra. Have you visited Mr. Pokémon yet? Lyra: (Exasperated) No, Professor. I had to finish clearing the storehouse. I planned on heading out tomorrow. Dawn: Mr. Pokémon? Lyra: That’s just a nickname. But he researches in all sorts of items associated with Pokémon. He’s a bit of a hoarder, honestly. We had found something that he may know something about, so I was going to take a run to show it to him. Dawn: In that case, I would be honored if you allowed me to accompany you. Lyra: Eh? Really? Dawn: Yes. If he is a researcher, then this fund could benefit him as well. And if he finds something of significance, than the Berlitz Foundation will be right there in assisting in broadcasting the findings. Lyra: (Worried) He, does this more of a hobby. Dawn: Regardless, I shall give it my best. Let us leave immediately. Lyra: Eh?! Why? He lives past Cherrygrove Town, which means it’ll be at least a few days till we get there. Dawn: Then the sooner the better! Plus, it will be much better to camp out with someone instead of alone. I have procured a new tent for just such an occasion. Lyra: (Sighs) Sure. Why not? Elm: Excellent! Thanks for being such a go-getter, Lyra. End Scene It is nighttime as Dawn and Lyra traverse Route 29, with Lyra letting off a huge yawn as Dawn trudges on. Lyra pulls out her PokéGear, checking the time. Dawn: Huh? What is that? Lyra: A PokéGear. It isn’t as high tech as a smart phone, but it does a lot of the same stuff. It tells time, has a map, lets you make calls and listen to the radio. They mostly aren’t sold outside of the Johto region, making smart phones more practical. Dawn: Really? Perhaps that could be a possible business venue for the Berlitz family. To expand PokéGears to other regions. Lyra: I think you’re setting your ambitions a bit too high, Dawn. Dawn: Perhaps. But if I discover what is out of my reach, it is much easier to focus in on what I can. Lyra: (Yawns) Either way, let’s call it a night. At this time of night, we risk stumbling on a Rattata colony or something. Dawn: (Sighs) If you insist. Raticate: RATICATE! The sound of a collision occurs, catching Dawn’s and Lyra’s attention. Dawn rushes over, pushing through the tall grass. She stops and gasps, eyes glistening as she watches. A Raticate with long whiskers leaps over the tall grass, fang glowing with white energy as an energy fang of the same shape forms around it. A Marowak leaps over the grass as well, swinging its bone. Hyper Fang collides with Bone Rush, the two repelling each other. The two float in the air, as Marowak spins around and spikes Raticate to the ground with another blow. Marowak lands on its feet. ???: Good shot, Marowak. Dawn: Ah! Silver! Silver turns and sees Dawn, gasping at the sight. His expression lightens up as he smiles. Silver: Dawn. We meet again. Dawn: And how! It is such a pleasure to see you. Silver: And you as well. But if you don’t mind, I am in the middle of something. Dawn: Oh, of course. Carry on. Silver: (Nods) Marowak, Ice Beam! Marowak fires Ice Beam, as Raticate gets up and runs to dodge. Raticate glows white as he speeds up for a Quick Attack, Marowak parrying it with her bone. Lyra catches up to Dawn, ogling at Silver. Lyra: Ooh! Who’s the cutie over there? Dawn: (Slightly jealous) That is Silver. He is a dear friend of mine. Lyra: Friend? Not a, (suggestively) boyfriend? Dawn: (Embarrassed) Lyra! Silver: Marowak, Attract! Marowak winks, releasing energy hearts that hit Raticate. Raticate is infatuated with Marowak, eyes replaced by hearts. Lyra: Oh, Raticate. I know exactly how you feel. Dawn: How dare you refer to Silver like that! That is offensive! Marowak charges in, finishing Raticate off with Bone Rush. Silver draws and throws a Pokéball, it sucking Raticate in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Silver picks it up, smiling. Silver: I caught, a Raticate. Maybe not the best catch, but a good start to a new journey. Dawn: (Approaching Silver) So, you are traveling the Johto region now? Silver: (Nods) I plan on competing in the Johto league this time. After jumping around, I felt like this would be a good place to start fresh. Dawn: I see. I wish you the best on your journey. Lyra: You know… Lyra slinks in, getting between Dawn and Silver. Lyra: It is already pretty late. You should camp out with us for the night and stay for breakfast. Dawn: (Restraining an outburst) Lyra! He surely has better— Silver: I guess I’m not going to get anything else done tonight. And (He looks at Dawn) It is good company. I appreciate the invitation. Lyra: Yay! (Leans in to Dawn) Thanks for convincing me to leave early! Dawn: (To herself) I regret it now. End Scene The next morning, Silver is dressed and cooking a meal over a fire. His sleeping bag is lying nearby, as a Sun and Moon patterned tent is set up. Dawn comes out of the tent, wearing her silk pink pajamas and her hair up. Lyra is wearing red short shorts, along with a white tank top and her hair let down. Lyra stretches as she stands up, then smells the meal. Lyra: Ah! That smells delicious! Nothing nicer than a man who can cook! Lyra sits beside Silver, leaning up against him and making him very uncomfortable. Lyra: We never were properly introduced. I’m Lyra, an assistant for Professor Elm. Silver: Silver. I had once considered trying to get a starter Pokémon from Professor Elm. Lyra: Why didn’t you? If you did, (gets close to his face) we could’ve met a lot sooner. Dawn is steaming behind them, when Silver uses his hand to brush Lyra away. Lyra is shocked by this, as Silver smiles. Silver: I guess so. Now, breakfast is served. And there’s some for the Pokémon too. Lyra: Oh, so thoughtful! Come on out, Marill! Lyra throws a Pokéball, choosing Marill. Marill: Marill! Dawn: (Clears throat) Flaaffy! Buneary! Cherubi! Dawn opens her Pokéballs, choosing Flaaffy, Buneary and Cherubi. Flaaffy: Flaa! Buneary: Buneary! Cherubi: Cheru! Silver opens his Pokéballs, choosing Marowak and Raticate. Marowak: Maro. Raticate: RATICATE! All the Pokémon eat from food bowls, as the trainers eat their own breakfast. Dawn: You only brought your Marowak with you on this journey? Silver: Marowak was my first Pokémon. I wanted this journey to be a fresh start, and there was no Pokémon I’d rather go through it with than Marowak. What of you? I believe you have a few more Pokémon as well. Dawn: I decided to leave them at home. I’m not quite sure where my journey here will go, so I decided to go with a smaller team. Silver: So you’re not going to compete in the Cherrygrove Contest? Dawn: Contest? There’s a contest in Cherrygrove Town? Silver: Yes. I saw an ad for it just the other day. If you’re not interested in contests right now, I understand. It was merely an observation. Dawn: Hm. (She looks at her Pokémon) What do you guys think? Should we try and compete for old times sake? All her Pokémon cheer, as Dawn looks elated. Dawn: It is decided then. Oh, then I’ll have to figure out what I’m going to wear! Such rushed preparations. Lyra’s eyes are glancing back and forth between Silver and Dawn as they talk, making a realization. Raticate finishes his food, then goes over towards Buneary’s food. Buneary hops forward, defending its bowl. Buneary: (Defensive) Buneary! Bun bun bun! Raticate: (Intimidatingly) RATICATE! Raticate’s pupils disappear as a shadow forms on his face, producing a Scary Face. Buneary is slightly intimidated, as Buneary backs up slightly. Raticate approaches in response, as Buneary reacts. Its foot glows orange as it jumps and strikes Raticate in the face with its foot. Raticate is knocked onto his back as Buneary lands back down, proud of itself. Buneary: Bun! Dawn: Oh my! Buneary, did you just learn a new move? Silver: That was a Jump Kick. It learned a Fighting type move to fend off a Normal type. You never cease to amaze me, Dawn. Dawn: Oh, that was all Buneary. Lyra: Hey, I have an idea! Lyra stands up, catching the attention of the others. Lyra: Why don’t you come to Cherrygrove Town with us? See Dawn kick butt in the contest! Silver: (Shyly) Oh, no. I wouldn’t want to impose— Dawn: It would be no problem. You have never seen me compete before. I would like to show you what I can do. Most of it is all thanks to the training you gave me so long ago. Silver: Uh, (sighs) I guess I can’t refuse, huh? Lyra: Yes! Now, you clean up! We’ll get dressed! Dawn: But he made the meal! He shouldn’t have to clean up! Lyra grabs Dawn’s arm, and drags her into the tent. She zips it up, and then brings Dawn in close. Lyra: (Whispering) Don’t you get it?! He totally fancies you! He brushed off my advances towards him like they had no effect! Dawn: (Whispers) No! He’s, he’s just a gentleman! Lyra: (Whispers) OMA, Dawn. Surely you can see it! He’d probably travel with you the entire region if you asked! And you’d get free breakfast every day! Dawn: (Whispers) I can’t extort him like that! Lyra: (Whispers) You’re convincing researchers to accept money from your organization in exchange for claiming you as their main sponsor yet you won’t extort a single guy? I’ve got a lot of work to do with you. Dawn: (Whispers) What have you gotten me into? Main Events * Dawn travels to the Johto region, and helps fund Professor Elm's research through the Berlitz Foundation. * Dawn and Lyra agree to travel together to see Mr. Pokémon. * Silver catches a Raticate. It is Male. * Dawn's Buneary learns Jump Kick. * Dawn agrees to take place in the Cherrygrove Town contest. * Silver agrees to join the group to the contest. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Silver * Lyra * Professor Elm Pokémon * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Marowak (Silver's) * Raticate (Silver's, newly caught) * Marill (Lyra's) Trivia * Dawn had originally not considered competing in contests as she traveled to promote the Berlitz Foundation. * I originally wasn't going to include Lyra, but conversations with M3 had me considered her. ** Her persona is very similar to how she was in the anime, trying to hook main characters up. * Silver catching a Raticate continues a theme of him owning Pokémon used by Team Rocket members. This follows his Golbat and Cloyster. * Silver starting fresh with his starter Pokémon is based off Ash from the anime, who always starts a new series with just his Pikachu. * Besides Flaaffy, Dawn brings along only her unevolved Pokémon. But even Flaaffy has the ability to evolve. * Silver encountering a Raticate at night is based off the introduction of time mechanisms in the Johto region games, and the Rattata family being common at night. * Dawn's new tent is based off the games Sun and Moon. * Professor Elm's rant about Happiness based evolution will play a pertinent part later on in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Berlitz Foundation arc